


Coping mechanism

by E_rubecula



Category: Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Blood and Violence, Character Death Mentioned, Daddy Issues, M/M, Masochism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:48:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23368708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/E_rubecula/pseuds/E_rubecula
Summary: Jason is coping in his own way.
Relationships: Roman Sionis/Jason Todd
Comments: 4
Kudos: 47





	Coping mechanism

“You didn’t hit me that hard back there.”

Roman doesn’t respond. So Jason moves closer, smiling faintly while drawing circles on his shoulder.

“Don’t tell me you’re getting soft on me, old man.”

Roman turns his back on him. “Go to sleep, Jason.”

“C’mon _daddy_ , I haven’t even bled this time—”

“Jason,” Roman warns.

The tease on Jason’s face fades after a moment of confusion. He clicks his tongue, climbs out of bed to retreat to his own room, dripping a trail of cum on the wooden floor.

*

“Jason, come here.”

Roman coos from his leather armchair.

Jason crosses the room, plops himself down and makes himself comfortable on Roman’s lap. He rests his arms on Roman’s shoulders and throws him a inquisitive smile. Roman raises his hand to pet Jason’s head, tucking his hair back as if lifting a black veil. Jason shuffles uncomfortably under his touch.

“Thought you were gonna punish me for last night. What's going on with you lately, daddy?”

“The right question should be, what is going on with _you_ —" Roman’s hand suddenly tightens in Jason's hair, forcing him to expose his throat. “my boy.”

“Ohh I know all along,” Roman’s mask creeps closer, the zipper on his mouth dangling. “Your little tricks, how revolting. Do not think for a _second_ that I’m going to clean up your mess for you. You accept whatever I give you with gratitude. Now, is that clear?”

Jason moans. He rubs his erection on Roman’s leg, meeting his masked gaze from the corner of his eyes.

“Yes, like that, _please_ , daddy—”

He gets slapped in the face. Blood wells up in his mouth, and he hums with great satisfaction. He rubs faster.

“ _Harder_ —”

Roman pinches Jason’s chin, fingers pressing into his swelled cheek with increasing force, until he can do little else but drawing short breaths under the pain.

“I think…” Roman guides Jason to his knees, then thoroughly, almost gently, wipes off the blood on the corner of his mouth. He removes the stained glove and tosses it aside. “That’s plenty.”

Jason swallows Roman’s cock with eager, and comes without touching himself, when the tip of Roman's cock repeatedly pokes into his bruised cheek.

*

Jason no longer asks Roman to hit him during sex, but he always wants his eyes to be covered. Tie, leather, anything. Roman knows this is Jason’s way to piss him off. He swears under his breath and commands Jason to keep his eyes on him, to say his name, waiting for him to make a mistake. But even when Jason is at his most broken, he never says Roman’s name wrong.

It only makes Roman more furious. He’d rather have his boy screwing around than seeing him like this. Maybe a bullet in the brain will show him what’s really on Jason’s mind.

*

Roman observes Jason from a distance. Lately he enjoys watching Jason working on his operation more than on his cock. It is a good time for business, lots of new territory waiting to be claimed, which should keep his boy busy for a while.

Jason looks different today. He is wearing the suit Roman had his tailor made for him when he hadn’t realized how goddamn stubborn Jason can be. Black suits Jason. With his red mask, and how he is practically wiping the floor with his men, Roman feels the long-absent urge to fuck the boy right here on his desk.

But he is cautious.

Jason approaches him, updating him on something trivia. Roman waves to interrupt. He rests his chin on one hand and massages his erection with the other, eyes boring into the younger man.

“Have you considered _why_ my men are all over the place today?”

Jason blushed under the implication in Roman’s look. He takes off his mask, then poses himself on the desk in front of Roman and dangles his legs cheerfully.

“They looked the same to me,” He shrugged. “Have you considered most man you hired are hella dumb?”

Roman feels the arousal washes over him. But he doesn’t move. He likes to gouge his fingers inside a bloody wound to make sure a body has gone completely lifeless. He always makes sure.

He is quiet for a moment.

“Tell me, Jason— Why aren’t you wearing Bat’s uniform anymore?”

Then he sees it, the fleeting expression on Jason’s face. Unmistakably belonging to the boy he has gotten so familiar with, that he has fallen madly in love with. He suddenly realizes, with a sinking feeling, how much he has missed him.

But then Jason is gone again. He smiles, putting on a face not unlike those whores on the streets. “What’s the point of talking about that now?” He climbs onto Roman’s laps, dragging his hand across his chest and purrs. “Batman’s been dead for a month. Soon I will clean up the entire city and put a bow on it, _all for you_ , daddy. Now let’s have some fun.”

Roman pushes the boy away and leaves the room.

He has lost the war.


End file.
